The Ever After Series
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Follow Kurt and Blaine throughout the rest of their lives. They're have ups and downs, have some crazy times, and have to help each other through the difficult moment. They're become parents, famous Broadway actors and just live life. Come along for the crazy ride!
1. Moving Day

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been posting for awhile, but I am for the most part back! Senior Year has been crazy and I only have fifteen school days left. However, as soon as those days are up and graduate, this summer is all about writing. I'm starting this drabble series about Kurt and Blaine's life and also starting a multi-chapter story that I reveal more about later.**

 **Anyway, with that said, I want to ask something of you my followers. If you could please send me prompts that would be amazing. I am really good at thinking of angsty prompts, but I could use a little help thinking of ideas for the fluff and romance parts. (However, angst prompts will absolutely be included!) So, please send some prompts.**

 **Thanks! Klainelover1997**

Looking around the loft one last time, Kurt couldn't help but feel just a little bit sad. This was where his New York adventure had began. The loft had been a safe haven when nothing in his life felt like it was going right. The loft had been there when he hadn't yet been accepted into NYADA and when he and Blaine had broken up...both times. It had been there when he found out about Finn's passing. To put it simply, the loft had a lot of history. But, he and Blaine had both decided a fresh start was just what they needed.

They had found a cute two bedroom, one bathroom apartment just across town that was closer to the city and both NYADA and NYU. Today was moving day. All the boxes were packed. All that was left to do was load the boxes into the moving truck...and say goodbye.

"You ready to go honey?" Blaine asked, walking in through the sliding loft door, the car keys in his hand.

"Yeah, just about." Kurt replied, smiling sadly back at his husband.

"You know, I'm going to miss this place." Blaine added as he moved further into the room and wrapped arms around Kurt's muscular frame.

"Me too." Kurt replied. "But I'm excited." he added. "To start our life together as a married couple." Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Very well then Mr. Anderson-Hummel, should we start loading these boxes into the truck?" he asked.

"I think that's a very good idea, Mr Anderson-Hummel." Kurt replied with a huge smile. Together they loaded up all of the boxes into the truck and shut the back door. "I'll be right back." he added before heading back inside. Once there, Kurt looked around at the empty loft. It reminded him of when he and Rachel had first bought it, when they hadn't had any furniture and could ride their bikes around the spacious area. "Well, this is goodbye. It's been one hell of a ride." He said to no one before running his hand nostalgically down the wall one last time. Sighing, Kurt made his way out of the building and got into the passenger seat of the truck.

"You ready?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and reached over to take Blaine's hand. His husband gave him a smile before he started the truck and pulled away from the Bushwick loft. They drove through the streets of New York, eventually getting to Manhattan where their new apartment was located. Once there, Blaine put the truck in park and got out of the truck. Kurt was already out of his seat and just staring up at the apartment building. "It's huge." Blaine said.

"Well it was that big when we rented the apartment." Kurt laughed, "I mean unless the building happened to grow while we were away." Blaine smirked at his husband before taking his hand and then taking in a deep breath. This was their new beginning.

They spent the next few hours bringing boxes inside and then they finally felt like they could relax. Both boys were too tired to simply make up a bed so they lay on the floor, nestled in one another's side on a mattress on the floor with just a fuzzy blanket covering their bodies.

"We're home...our home." Blaine said softly, his head lying on Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

"Yes we are." He replied, before both boys' sleepy eyelids closed.

Over the next few days, Kurt and Blaine did various things to get their new home ready. They went furniture shopping and bought all of the cooking essentials one would need in their own home. All that was really left to do was paint. So, here they were with two cans of paint and a handful of paintbrushes and rollers in the midst. Kurt jumped in immediately, dressed in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt that was a bit tight on him. Blaine on the other hand was content to lean on the adjacent unpainted wall and just watch his husband. "Blaine, are you going to help at all?" Kurt asked, clearly getting impatient with his husband.

"Yeah sure…" Blaine began. "Just give me a minute."  
"What are you doing?" Kurt asked before coming to a realization. "Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, are you seriously just standing there staring at my ass when you're supposed to be helping me?" Blaine smirked and let out a little laugh.

"How could I not when you're standing there in those jeans?" Blaine retorted. Kurt impatiently turned around and marched towards his husband.

"Come on, we need to get this done. The furniture is coming tomorrow." Kurt argued. "Just pick up a paint brush and start." he added before turning back to the wall. Blaine deviously went and picked up the paintbrush and painted his hands in the paint. Then he walked towards his husband and placed both hands across Kurt's butt, making two large yellow handprints.

"What are you doing?" Kurt squeaked.

"Finger painting." Blaine laughed. Kurt look behind and saw the two large handprints.

"Oh that is it Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt growled. He took the roller from the paint bin and rolled it onto his husband managing to get some of the paint in to his mouth. Blaine spit out the paint and then grabbed the other brush.

"It's on!" He said loudly before charging at Kurt and painting him. They continued to struggle against one another until Kurt tripped over one of the boxes and fell. Blaine came crashing down right on top of him.

"God, I surrender. I surrender." Kurt groaned. "You are heavier than I thought" he added coughing because of the wind being knocked out of him.

"Oh I'm heavy, am I?" Blaine replied with a devious smile. He let all of his weight fall on his husband, making him groan.

"Blaine! Get off!" Kurt demanded trying to get out from under the this husband's body. When Blaine still wouldn't get up, Kurt was forced to resort to a different tactic. "Fine, you asked for it." Then Kurt began digging his fingers into Blaine's sides, making him squirm and giggle.

"K-kur-t! S-st-op!" Blaine squealed. "I-ll g-get off!" Kurt finally stopped and Blaine crawled off of his husband.

"You're evil..." Blaine replied a scowl on his face.

"You shouldn't have messed with me babe." Kurt replied. "Now, we really should finish painting. The furniture is coming tomorrow." Blaine glanced at the clock.

"It's only one o'clock." He replied. "And we are laying down... I'm sure there's something more fun that we can do."

"Oh I see where your mind is going." Kurt grinned. "And I will agree..: but only if I'm on top." He say rolling on top of Blaine's slightly smaller frame.

"Anything for you husband." Blaine said before pulling Kurt in for a kiss. The painting could wait. They had some time... And hey, they were newlyweds after all.


	2. Blaine's First Day at NYU

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first drabble. Here's another one.**

 **By the way, I just wanted to let you know that until I graduate I will probably only post on Mondays and Fridays. After that I may add a Wednesday.**

 **I also want to mention one more time that any prompts you had would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

 **Klainelover1997**

When the sun rose in the morning, Blaine was awake to watch it happen. In fact, he had never actually gone to sleep. Today was his first day at NYU and he was beyond nervous. He had failed out of NYADA, what if he did the same at NYU? What if he just wasn't cut out for college? Feeling like he couldn't lay in bed any longer, Blaine slipped out of Kurt's grasp and wandered into the living room, that was no painted and furnished. He sat on the windowsill in his plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt and looked out of the window at the Manhattan cityscape.

"Hey, you're up early." came a voice from behind him that made him jump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay." Blaine replied quietly.

"Okay, what's wrong? I know you and something's up." Kurt asked, as he walked over to take a seat on the windowsill. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and looked out of the window once again. "Hey come on, talk to me." Kurt added, reaching out to take his husband's hand.

"What if I mess up again?" he asked tears in his eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked. "You mean at school?"

"I messed up last time and I got kicked out." Blaine cried softly. "W-what if I'm just not made for college?"

"Okay come over here." Kurt said as he led Blaine over to the couch. "That windowsill is way too cold. We need to get a cushion or something for that." he added, hoping to get a laugh out of his husband, but there was no laugh. "Sweetheart, look at me." Kurt said. "You getting kicked out of NYADA was a fluke. I hurt you and I take responsibility for that. I caught you off guard and you got depressed. That doesn't make you any less talented than you were when you got into that school...on the first time that you applied. It makes you human. But, you've gotten help and you're on medication." he added. "You're ready to do this honey." Blaine leaned into Kurt's embrace and pressed his face into his shoulder. "Now come on, let's go take a shower and head to school." he added before taking Blaine hand and leading him into the bathroom.

After getting ready for the day, Kurt and Blaine made their way out of their apartment building hand in hand. They walked down the streets and as they got closer and closer to NYU, Blaine felt himself growing more and more anxious...and nauseous. "K-Kurt I can't do this." he said quietly, getting himself worked up.

"Yes you can." Kurt replied. "Everything is going to be fine. And hey, what happened to Blaine Anderson, the boy who never gets nervous?" he joked.

"He got married and isn't afraid to show his emotions anymore." Blaine stuttered, his eyes closed as he breathed heavily.

"Well that's progress. Not too long ago, you would have bottled everything up." Kurt laughed. "But in all seriousness honey, it's going to be fine."

"God, I'm gonna puke." Blaine murmured.

"Just breathe." Kurt said. "What are you worried about most?" he asked.

"Being there by myself, getting lost, making a fool of myself." Blaine listed. "What am I not worried about?"

"Well luckily for you, you won't be alone. Look." Kurt said, as he pointed to the stairs at the front of NYU. On the stairs was Elliot, dressed in his usual beanie, smiling and waving to them. "See, you're not alone."

"I love you." Blaine said, leaning into give Kurt a kiss.

"Go and have a great day." Kurt replied. "I'll see you back at home." Blaine took a deep breath and then walked towards the steps.

"Hey Blaine!" Elliot said enthusiastically.

"Hey Elliot." Blaine replied.

"So you nervous?" Elliot asked a smirk across his face

"Well...a little bit." Blaine replied to which Elliot gave him a face. "Okay, I'm a lot nervous." he admitted.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down." Elliot replied. "NYU is a really cool place. We're definitely not as catty as NYADA and there's a lot of diversity. There's a group of people for everyone. You just have to find where you belong."

"What if I don't belong anywhere?" Blaine asked softly.

"You will. If a weird superhero fanboy and indie music obsessed freak can find a group of friends, so can you." Elliot replied. "You just have to give it some time. For now, you've got me."

"Thanks." Blaine replied with a smile. "...you really like superheros?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't hold that against me." he laughed "So, where's your first class?"

"It's umm vocal performance." Blaine replied looking at his schedule.

"That's in the building right over there." Elliot pointed. "I'll take you there." he added. Blaine smiled and then began following Elliot. While walking, Blaine felt his phone buzz. He took it from his pocket and in a text message from Kurt was the word "courage" that made Blaine smile.

Later that night, Blaine came home from school, a smile across his face. "Well that looks like the smile of a happy college student." Kurt said from the couch, his reading glasses on his face. Blaine smirked and walked over to the couch before plopping down next to Kurt and nestling into his side.

"You were right." Blaine replied. "NYU is great. It feels different than when I started at NYADA. I think I was at NYADA because you were. NYU feels like it's just my own. I really feel like it's the right place for me."

"That's great." Kurt replied, kiss him on the cheek. "I'm so glad you feel so comfortable there. Tell me about your day, your classes, your teachers." Blaine beamed as he talked about each and every class in detail. He really was so happy.

"...and I may have joined a superhero club with Elliot." he added at the end, his cheeks flushed with a bit of embarrassment.

"You're such a nerd." Kurt laughed. "But, you're my nerd." he added before cuddling into Blaine's side. He was glad that they were both where they were supposed to be and they were happy. And, best of all, they were together.

 **What do you think of Blaine and Elliot's new friendship? - Let me know!**


	3. Horror Movies

Something that Kurt and Blaine began trying to do once they were married was trying new things, whether that meant new food or activities. This Friday they were going to try something that scared the crap out of Kurt.

"Please Kurt!" Blaine begged, his hands interlocked together.

"No absolutely not." Kurt replied as he continued washing the dishes.

"But you said! You said I could pick the movie this time." Blaine argued.

"Yes, I did." Kurt replied. "But I did not say that movie could be a horror film. You know those are practically off limits in this house."  
"That's why I want to watch one!" Blaine pouted. "We never get to see any. I used to watch them all the time with Sam. They're such a rush."

"Well, why don't you hop on a flight back to Ohio and watch a horror movie with Sam then." Kurt shot back, obviously getting annoyed with his husband's childish tantrum. Blaine sighed and then came up behind Kurt, setting his chin delicately in the crook of his neck.

"Please," he whispered, batting his long eyelashes.

"God, how old are you again?" Kurt laughed. "Six?"

"Six and a half." Blaine countered with a laugh. "But seriously, if you say we can watch one, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Kurt asked.  
"Anything." Blaine replied with a smirk. Finally, Kurt let out a deep sigh and caved.

"Fine, we can watch the damn horror movie." He told his husband. Blaine practically jumped in the air in celebration.

"Great!" Blaine exclaimed. "I picked out the perfect one. It has zombies and…" Blaine continued to go on about the movie, but Kurt just tuned him out. Together they sat down on the couch and nestled under a large fleece blanket, Kurt already pressed to Blaine's chest in anticipation. The movie began and at the beginning, it didn't seem so bad. But then when the zombies really came in was when Kurt began to get scared. He hid his face in Blaine's shoulder and flinched at any loud noise. "It's just a movie, honey." Blaine soothed, but still Kurt's face remained in safe haven of Blaine's chest. In no time at all, he had drifted of to sleep. Blaine smiled a pressed a kiss to his husband's head.

When the movie was over, Blaine slid out from underneath Kurt's unconscious body and made sure to lay him softly on the couch. Then, he walked over to the TV and took the DVD out of the DVD player and safely deposited it back into it's case. After he turned back around to face his sleeping husband. Kurt looked so cute nestled under the fleece blanket, his mouth slightly gaped and a soft snore coming from his nose. After snapping a picture he knew his husband would kill him for later, Blaine walked over to the couch and gently lifted Kurt up. He cradled the man against his chest and then started towards the bedroom. Once there, he set Kurt on the bed, still asleep; He was really out.

Blaine went over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pajamas before slowly slipping them on his sleeping husband. After, he pulled back the covers and maneuvered Kurt's body underneath them before getting ready for bed himself. Once ready, Blaine climbed under the covers and nestled himself next to Kurt.

Halfway through the night, Blaine awoke to the sound of whimpers. He looked to Kurt who was whining in his sleep and completely restless. It wasn't hard to figure out that a nightmare was what was disrupting his husband's slumber. "Kurt, honey, wake up." Blaine coaxed shaking him slightly. He continued to whine until finally his eyes snapped wide open and Kurt sat up in bed, completely out of breath. "It's okay. It's okay. It was just a dream." Blaine said, pulling him into his arms.

"I hate you so much." Kurt whimpered. "You made me watch that movie."

"I know." Blaine replied calmly. "I'm sorry. We won't watch anymore horror movies. I promise."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, really.' Blaine told him. "Now lay your head on my chest and try to fall back asleep. As long as I'm here, nothing can get us." Kurt nodded and did what he was told.

"I love you." he murmured before drifting off once again.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead. Blaine knew his love of horror movies just wasn't going to work out, not unless he wanted to wake up to his husband having a nightmare, which he didn't. He may have loved horror movies, but he loved Kurt so much more.

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this drabble! Send me a prompt and my top three favorites will not only get written, but you will get to ask a question about Klaine's future in this verse. Only you will get to know the answer! So send some prompts. I will pick the winners on 5/8/15.**

 **Thanks**

 **Klainelover1997**


	4. Memories and Connections

Having their own apartment and living in New York was great, but sometimes Kurt really missed Ohio. He missed being with his dad and Carole and sometimes...he really really missed his mom. Kurt went to his closet and pulled out an old photo album and brought it over to his bed. He sat it down and then took a seat on the bed, crossing his legs "pretzel" style. He began to flip through the pages. There were pictures of him as a baby, cradled in his mother's arms, her bright blue eyes staring down at him and a smile across her face. As he kept going, the pictures progressed. They showed Kurt dressed in a tutu with a crown on his head, smiling his cheeky little smile.

"You know, you can definitely rock a tutu." Blaine laughed as he sat down on the bed next to Kurt.

"That was one of my favorite costumes as a kid." Kurt replied. "Dad tried to get me a fireman, cop, and a doctor costume, but all I wanted was the tutu, crown and wand." Kurt continued to flip through the pictures until he got to the very last page. It was a picture of Kurt and his mom sitting under a tree at the park. Kurt was fast asleep, nestled in his mother's arms.

"That's a beautiful picture." Blaine told him, pointing to the picture.

"That's the last photo I have of my mom." Kurt said sadly. "She was in an accident about three weeks later. It was raining and dark and she got hit by a drunk driver. The car flipped and she hit her head. I-I was at home with Dad. I was eight…"

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine said. "I can't imagine how hard that must have been." Kurt nodded, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Come on. I don't want to cry." Kurt said. "It's your turn. Let me see your embarrassing baby photos."

"Umm- no I don't think I have any with me." Blaine stuttered.

"Oh please, I know you love pictures and scrapbooking." Kurt replied. "Hand it over." Blaine frowned and walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled out a box. Inside of the box was a large scrapbook. He pulled it out and set it on the bed. "Can I look?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded. He opened the book and cooed over the pictures of Blaine as a baby."You had so much hair!" he laughed. The pictures continued to progress. When he got to the pictures of Blaine when he was six and seven, they changed. "Where did all of your hair go? Did you get gum stuck in it or something?" Kurt asked.

"Ummm no…" Blaine said. "Kurt, there's actually something I wanted to tell you for a long time." he added. He turned to the next page and there was six year old Blaine, completely bald in a hospital bed. "I had cancer as a kid."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you still have it?"

"I'm currently still in remission. I've been in remission for nine years." Blaine told him. "It was kidney cancer. I had a tumor called a nephroblastoma, which is extremely rare in children. I did two courses of chemotherapy, radiation, but nothing helped. I- uhh- was dying. I got put on the transplant list and I waited for a really long time. The night of my transplant, I was circling the drain. I was gonna die that night, but then they had this emergent case come into the ER and the woman was a donor. We were a perfect match and I got her kidney. She saved my life."

"Oh my God…" Kurt said, suddenly he stood up and ran to his closet, looking through various boxes.

"Kurt, what are you looking for?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't reply. He found the box he had been looking for and set it on the bed before pulling out a piece of pink construction paper. "What's that?"

"This is a card from the little boy who got my mom's kidney." Kurt said, tear in his eyes. He opened the card and began to read, " _Dear family of my angel, I am so sorry that you lost your loved one, but I know that she's up in Heaven looking down on all of us. I got her kidney and she saved my life. Thank you so much. -Blaine Anderson._ " Kurt was sobbing at that point.

"I-I remember making that." Blaine said. "I was still in the hospital. I demanded that the nurse bring me crayons and paper. I needed to thank the family of my angel." he cried. "I can't believe it was your mom."

"I can't believe it either." Kurt said. "I always wondered who my mom saved with her organs. I can't believe it was you."

"It's a small world." Blaine replied. "Having cancer changed my whole life. I got involved with the arts because of it. You can't really do sports with one kidney. It was a miracle that my kidney wasn't injured when I got bashed. It was what made me so protective over your dad when he got cancer."

"I never understood why you did that." Kurt replied."But I do now."

"If this isn't a sign that we were meant to be together, I don't know what is." Blaine replied. "I think your mom would approve of us."

"I think she would." Kurt replied. "She was your perfect match, so it only makes sense that her son would be too. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine replied, before pulling into Kurt into a hug. It truly was a small world.

 **Okay...I know this was a little out there, but I was inspired when I went to this fundraiser at my school. It's called THON and it raises money and awareness for pediatric cancer. Basically it's a twelve hour dance marathon and you can't sit done. Needless to say I was very tired, but very inspired. So, I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you though about the drabble in a review :)**

 **Also, I didn't get that many prompts so I am still taking them. Just put them in a review or private message (PM)**

 **Thanks**

 **Klainelover1997**


	5. Babysitting

"Kurt!" Blaine called as he walked down the hallway. "Mr. Shue just texted me. He, Emma and Daniel are almost here."

"Crap…" Kurt muttered as he continued to clean. "This apartment is not nearly ready."

"Honey, it looks great." Blaine replied with a laugh. "And having a baby here is only going to make it messier."

"Yeah I know," Kurt replied with a sigh. "I just don't want Daniel to get a hold of something that he's not supposed to. I-I don't want to screw this up."

"Kurt, sweetheart, we're just babysitting." Blaine laughed. "It's really not that hard. Believe me, I have like thirteen younger cousins."

"You have thirteen cousins?" Kurt asked.

"Well no, I have thirteen younger cousins." Blaine replied. "...and I think like ten older cousins."

"Man I thought having to deal with three cousins was bad." Kurt told him.

"I love coming from a big family. My mom is one of six and my dad has two siblings." Blaine replied. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Blaine walked over and opened the door to reveal Mr. Shue, Emma and Daniel. "Hey guys, come on in." he said with a smile.

"We want to thank you guys for watching Danny again." Mr. Shue replied. "We don't get to go out to much anymore and Emma's been really wanting to see this show."

"It's no problem." Kurt replied. "I'm sure this cute little guy won't give us any trouble." Emma and Mr. Shue just looked at one another and made a nervous smile at one another before handing Daniel over to Kurt. Once out of his mother's arms, the little boy's bottom lip began to quiver and he began to cry.

"I promise he'll stop crying as soon as we leave." Emma assured them. "Good luck." she added before rushing out the door with Mr. Shue. After they left, it was just Kurt, Blaine, and Daniel, who was still screaming.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Kurt cooed, bouncing the baby up and down, but it didn't help. Daniel continued to cry even harder.

"Here, let me try." Blaine offered, taking Daniel from Kurt. He bounced the little boy up and down and then lifted him up into the air to press a raspberry onto the his tummy, sending him into a fit of giggles. "See, there. Now you're smiley." Blaine cooed. "Do you want to try again now that he's happy?"

"No, it's okay." Kurt replied softly. "He seems content with you." Daniel began to squirm so Blaine set him on the ground and then the little boy started to take off.

"Whoa buddy, hang on. Wait for me." Blaine laughed. He let Daniel grab his two fingers and then he walked him around the living room. Kurt couldn't help but smile. Seeing Blaine with Daniel made him think about how they'd have a child of their own some day. After Daniel got tired of walking, he plopped himself on the floor, looking around for something to play with. "Hey, can you hand me the diaper bag?" Blaine asked Kurt, who nodded and grabbed the bag to give to his husband. Blaine took it and then dug around until he found two cars and a few other various baby toys. "Danny look!" Blaine said, waving the toys in front of the infant. Daniel giggled and reached his hands out as he tried to grab the toy.

"I have to get a few pictures of this for Mr. Shue and Emma." Kurt said quietly, pulling out his phone. He pressed record and then watch as Blaine lay down on the living room floor and lifted the little boy high above his head. Daniel squealed in delight and giggled, eventually making a long stream of drool drip out of his mouth and down onto Blaine's face.

"Eww! Gross!" Blaine said, loudly as he set Daniel on the ground to clean off his face. Kurt stood off to the side, still recording. "Are you recording this?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, still laughing. Blaine groaned and Kurt stopped recording. "Can you come and watch him? I want to go clean off my face."

"Sure," Kurt replied. He walked over to where Daniel was and then took a seat. However, as soon as Blaine left, Daniel began to scream his head off. Kurt picked him up and bounced him, trying to calm him down.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Kurt cooed.

"What happened?" Blaine called.

"I don't know. He just started screaming." Kurt panicked, wondering if sometime was really wrong."

"He's probably just hungry," Blaine replied, digging through the diaper bag and grabbing a pre-made bottle. "Here, you try."

"No, I don't think so." Kurt stuttered. "Blaine, just take him. He clearly doesn't like me."

"You're doing fine." Blaine told him. "Babies cry. Here just cradle him in your arms…" he instructed as Kurt moved Daniel into that position. "...and then put the bottle into his mouth." Blaine pushed the nipple of bottle into Daniel's mouth and he began to suck on it contently. Then, Blaine placed the bottle in Kurt's hand. "See! You're doing it."

"I-I am." Kurt said with a smile, taking a seat. "How are you so good at this?" he asked.

"I told you." Blaine replied. "I have a lot of cousins and I just like kids. You'll get used to it when we have a kid." Then, Blaine realized what he said. "I-I mean if you want to. I know we haven't really talked about that."

"Blaine, shut up." Kurt said, cutting him off. "Of course I want to have a kid with you. Probably not right now, but in the future, yes I definitely want kids."

"Good." Blaine laughed. "Me too." They both looked down to Daniel, who was still sucking happily on his bottle and beginning to fall asleep. "I'll go put a movie in." Blaine added. Kurt nodded and cradled Daniel closer. This wasn't so bad. Halfway through the movie, Blaine looked over to Kurt and saw that he was asleep. The whole scene was so cute. Daniel was sleeping peacefully in Kurt's arms, the bottle still hanging out of his mouth and lying limply in Kurt's hand. Blaine pulled out his phone and quickly captured the moment. He needed a new screensaver anyway.

About an hour later, Mr Shue and Emma came back and both took pictures before Emma carefully lifted Daniel from Kurt's arms. Blaine gave both of them a hug goodbye and then shut the door before returning to his sleeping husband. "Kurt, sweetie, time to wake up." Kurt stirred and then jumped quickly.

"Where's the baby?" he panicked.

"With his parents." Blaine laughed. "Come on. It's time for bed." Kurt held up his arms like a small child and said, "Carry me…" a playful smile on his face. Blaine gave him a smile before leaning down and placing both of his hands under Kurt's body and carrying him to their bedroom. Tonight had been a good experiment for the future. They both knew that there would be many night where they'd both be getting little to no sleep, but luckily tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight they could sleep.

 **So what do you guys think? Is a baby coming soon for Klaine? Prompt a klaine with a baby story, so I can add them to my list please! Top favorites will get to ask a question about Klaine's future. Thanks :)**

 **Klainelover1997**


	6. Pets

Being two college students, Kurt and Blaine's lives were crazy. Between classes, extracurriculars, and then working part time at the diner, it seemed like the only time that they had to spend with one another was at night when they were sleeping and that short period of time in the morning before they both had to get up. Even though their lives were busy, they still had time to feel lonely. One night that they both, miraculously, had off, they were nestled on the couch in one another's arms. "How was your day?" Kurt asked.

"It was good. Elliot and I had lunch on the quad. My music theory professor was kind of being...an asshole." Blaine replied, wincing as he used the curse word. He didn't often like to curse. "He called me out on a topic that we hadn't even covered yet. If we had, I would have known it. But, he didn't even assign the chapter yet! I didn't know the answer and he then proceeded to lecture the whole class about how we were a bunch of arrogant know-it-alls who don't actually know anything. I didn't even do anything to this professor."

"I'm so sorry honey." Kurt said. "That sucks. Do you think he was being this way because of… you know."

"Because I'm gay? No." Blaine replied. "He's married to a man himself. He's just a total ass."

"Oh well then that really does suck." Kurt told him. "I'm sorry I wasn't home earlier when you got home."

"It's okay." Blaine sighed. "I'm used to it with your four o'clock class anyway. Honestly, it gets kind of lonely being here all alone."

"I know what you mean." Kurt replied. "Being here all morning until my first class is pretty lonely too. Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked suddenly. Blaine smiled. He was pretty sure that he knew what Kurt was thinking

"Let's get a dog!" "Let's get a cat!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Wait, are you serious? A dog?" Kurt asked, a frown on his face.

"Yeah! Dogs are great! You can play with them and they're so loyal." Blaine replied. "What about you? A cat? Cats are awful."

"What are you talking about? Cats are great. They can curl up on your lap and let you pet them." Kurt replied. "Plus they are way lower maintenance than a dog. A dog you have to groom, take them for walks and let them out to go to the bathroom. We don't have that kind of time. Cats are so much easier. Also, dogs always make a huge messes and track stuff into the house.

"Cats throw up on the carpet and claw at everything!" Blaine argued. "Plus- I-I'm allergic to cats."

"No you're not!" Kurt retorted, a bitch glare on his face. "You watched Lord Tubbington for Brittany while they were on their honeymoon."

"Okay fine. I'm not allergic to cats." Blaine admitted. "Cats just don't like me."

"Well I don't like dogs." Kurt replied.

"So, what? We get a fish. I don't think that will help with the loneliness." Blaine replied.

"Why don't we go to the animal shelter and see what happens?" Kurt suggested. "If we fall in love with a cat…"

"Or a dog!" Blaine interjected.

"Yes, a cat or a dog, it'll be fate." Kurt finished. "We'll go tomorrow morning. But tonight, let's just head to bed. I am exhausted."

"I second that." Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I can't wait to adopt our new puppy."

"You mean kitten." Kurt corrected as he headed off to the bedroom, Blaine in tow.

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine headed downtown to the local animal shelter and went inside where they were met by Jenny, an employee at the shelter. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"We're here to adopt a pet." Blaine told the nice woman.

"Great, are you looking for a dog or a cat?" Jenny asked. Kurt and Blaine looked at one another and made a face.

"We're not really sure." Kurt admitted. "We kind of want to look at both."

"Okay, why don't we head over to the kitten room first." Jenny said as she led him down the hallway. She opened the door and instantly tons of cats came running over. Kurt was in head. He walked over and started petting them all. Blaine however was more stand offish. He'd pet one kitten and then pull his hand back.

"Aww Blaine, come on. Look at them!" Kurt said, a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, they're...uhh… okay." Blaine said.

"Maybe you'd like to see the dogs, sir?" Jenny offered. Blaine nodded and followed her, Kurt tagging along reluctantly. They went into a large room where there were various dogs in cages. Blaine went over to a few and began petting the dogs, cooing over each one. Kurt, however, didn't even want to get close.

"Do you see any you like babe?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged and gave a frown. He looked around as Blaine continued to pet the dogs.

"What's in that backroom?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, mostly just supplies, but…" Jenny began as she opened the door. Inside the room was a german shepherd laying on a soft bed. Nestled between his paws was a white and orange tabby cat. "They were found together and they get upset when we try to separate them. But, obviously neither one can go with the the other animals, so we keep them back here. They're really very sweet."

"Blaine, come here." Kurt called as he walked into the room. Blaine came along a few seconds later and walked over to his husband who was kneeling by the pair of animals and petting both of them. He couldn't help, but smile. Kurt looked so happy. Blaine walked over and began petting both animals. The german shepherd wagged her tail as Blaine continued to pet her and the tabby continued to rub himself along Kurt's arm and purr.

"We can't pick." Kurt replied.

"We have to take both." Blaine agreed. He turned to Jenny. "We'd like to take both of them."

'Great!" Jenny said with a smile. "I'll go get the papers." After Jenny left, Kurt looked back at Blaine.

"I guess we both got our way." he laughed.

"I guess we did. They're going to be a lot of work, but I know we can handle it" Blaine replied.

"Think of it as practice for when we have kids." Kurt told him and made Blaine smile. He was right. In a way, they were starting their own little family. After signing the paper, Blaine and Kurt took their new editions home, but first stopping at a PETCO to pick up supplies. Then, they headed back to the apartment and the animals checked out their new home.

"You know, they need names." Blaine replied.

"That is true." Kurt replied.

"I've always liked the name Lily for a girl. What about that one?" Blaine offered.

"Why Lily?" Kurt asked.  
"Harry Potter fan shame…" Blaine admitted. "But it's still a pretty name!"

"I didn't say anything!" Kurt laughed. "Lily is good. I like Lily."

"Good. You can name the cat." Blaine told him.

"Louie." Kurt replied.

"Louie?" Blaine asked. "Where the hell did you get that name?

"One, it's the name of Princess Mia's cat in the Princess Diaries." Kurt replied. "Two- Louie is short for Louis like Louis Vuitton. Plus, I just like the name."

"Lily and Louie…" Blaine said. "I guess we have our names."

"I guess we do." Kurt replied with a smile. They split up after that. Kurt sat on the couch and Louie nestled into his side as Kurt stroked his back and rubbed behind his ears. Blaine laid on the floor and played with the new toys they had picked up for Lily. It was a great night. Both boys could honestly say that they didn't feel lonely at all. They were a family. It was like they were meant to be together….all four of them.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave me your funniest or cutest pet stories in a review or a pm and you may get a prompt inspired by your story! Thanks**

 **Klainelover1997**


	7. Food Poisoning

One of Blaine's all time favorite holidays was Halloween. There was something so rewarding about putting on a costume and getting to be someone else. Kurt, on the other hand, didn't see the value in the holiday at their age.

"We're twenty year olds, Blaine!" Kurt told him. "We are not wearing costumes."

"But Kurt!" Blaine whined, as he held up the couples costume he had bought from the store. The costumes, which were Batman and Robin outfits, remained in the plastics bags, still not open. "It's Halloween. It's all about the costumes."

"No Blaine, we're not even going to a party." Kurt replied. "There is no reason to even put a costume on."

"What about for the trick or treaters?" Blaine argued.

"Honey, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but the majority of the people living in this building are single or newlyweds without any children. I doubt we'll have many if any trick or treaters." Kurt replied. Blaine frowned and formed his lip into a pout.

"Can we at least get take-out for dinner then." Blaine mumbled angrily. Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to his husband's head.

"Yes, you five year old. We can have take-out." Kurt told him. "What kind of take-out do you want?"

"Thai food?" Blaine asked hopefully, knowing it wasn't Kurt's favorite.

"If that's what you want.' Kurt replied with a smile. He felt a little guilty about crushing his husband's, who still often acted like a children, Halloween plans. "I want to order from that place on 3rd street though." Blaine nodded before heading into the kitchen to grab his menu. They order the food and then cuddled on the couch until the food came with a knock on the door. Kurt got up from the couch and walked over to open the door.

"Takeout?' the man asked.

'Yup," Kurt replied as he handed him the money. "Keep the change." he added. The man nodded before leaving. Then, Kurt brought the food back into apartment and set it on the kitchen table where Blaine had already placed two plates and gotten both of them a drink.

"Here's your Thai food."Kurt said with a smile as he handed it to his husband.

"Thank you very much." Blaine replied, taking the styrofoam container from Kurt's hand. Together, they sat down at the table, munching happily on their food and chatting about things happening at NYADA and NYU. After dinner, they cleaned up and settled in on the couch to watch a movie.

Together, they lay nestled in on another's arms on the couch. It was completely relaxing...until it wasn't. Blaine began to feel weird in his stomach. He thought that maybe it was just indigestion, but he turned out to be wrong. He got extremely nauseous and pulled himself from Kurt's arms, pressing a hand to his mouth. "Babe, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I don't feel very good." Blaine replied. "I think I'm going to-going to…" was all he was able to get out before he sprung up from the couch and dashed to the bathroom where he threw himself down on all fours in front of the toilet and waited for the inevitable. He gagged twice and then emptied the Thai food he had just eaten from his stomach. He couch and sputtered over the toilet, feeling completely miserable.

Kurt came into the bathroom quietly. "Are you finished hun?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so." Blaine moaned. "I don't understand. I felt fine all day. How could I get a virus?"

"I don't think it's a virus." Kurt said softly.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked before turning to his husband. Once he looked up, Blaine saw that Kurt looked as bad as he did and had a greenish tint to his skin. In a matter of seconds, Kurt flew past Blaine, feeling the need to throw up. He knew their was no way that he was going to make it to the toilet and push past Blaine, so Kurt made a beeline to the bathtub and threw himself over the edge to throw up. "Oh hun…" Blaine said softly as he rubbed Kurt's back. When Kurt was finished, he sat up and looked at his husband.

"We've got food poisoning." he groaned. "It's going to be a long night." Blaine just placed his forehead on the cool toilet seat, knowing his husband was right.

Blaine and Kurt stayed in the bathroom until four in the morning. By that point, they were both exhausted and dehydrated. "I hate you." Kurt groaned.

"Me? Why do you hate me?" Blaine grumbled back.

"You wanted Thai food." Kurt retorted.

"Well, you picked the restaurant!" Blaine yelled back.

"You wanted take-out!" Kurt said back.

"Well you said we couldn't even go out tonight!" Blaine yelled back before placing his face in the toilet and throwing up again. Seeing that, Kurt softened and rubbed circles on his husband's back. He knew exactly how awful he was feeling. They both had food poisoning, but Blaine had eaten more than he did and was paying the price.

"Okay, it's not either of our faults." Kurt said softly. "Let's blame the restaurant."

"Deal." Blaine replied, wiping his mouth with the wet wash cloth that Kurt handed him. "Let's try and go lay down. I'm so exhausted and sitting on this floor is not comfortable."

"Okay, let's try." Kurt said. They both tried to get up, but instantly they knew that wasn't a good idea. They got dizzy and instantly sat back down. "So, I think we're going to have to wait a little bit to head to the bedroom." Blaine nodded. He crawled over to the closet and pulled out the extra pillow and pair of sheets that they kept in there. He handed the pillow to Kurt who placed it under his head and then, together they unfolded the sheet and got underneath it. Blaine cuddled into Kurt's side and placed his head on his chest.

"Next Halloween we are putting on costumes and going to a party." Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"Anything is better than this." Kurt replied. "Whatever you want to do, we'll do. For now, let's just go to sleep." Blaine nodded and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before both they both were asleep. Being sick was always hard, but at least they had one another.

 **My Poor Boys...I'm so mean. Anyone want any other sick fics? I'd love to write them they're sort of my guilty pleasure. Just leave them in a review. Thanks**

 **Klainelover1997**


	8. I Love You

Blaine couldn't be more excited. He had scored two tickets to see the Ohio State Buckeyes play for him and Sam. It had been months since they had seen each other and Blaine couldn't be more excited about seeing his best friend. Married life was great, but sometimes he missed being able to be a goofball with Sam. After he was finished with class, Blaine hurried home, knowing Sam would be there soon, When he walked into the apartment, he wasn't expecting Kurt to be laying on the sofa covered in a blanket. "Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

"It's my allergies." Kurt groaned. "I've been sneezing all day and I keep coughing from all the stuff running down my throat. I kind of forgot to fill my prescription for my allergy medication."

"Oh honey, why didn't you text me?" Blaine asked, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"It's nothing. I'm not actually sick." Kurt said. "Just miserable."

"I still would have come home to take care of you." Blaine told him.

"Blaine, that's very sweet, but there is nothing you can do for me." Kurt told him. "I may feel like crap, but I can still wipe my own nose." he laughed.

"I know. You're very independent." Blaine told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I guess we'll just have a nice night in."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt replied, stopping momentarily to sneeze into his elbow. "You have that football game tonight with Sam. You've been talking about it for weeks and I know you're excited to see Sam."

"But I don't want to leave you alone." Blaine said, a slight pout. "You really don't sound good."

"Blaine, go. I'll be fine. It's just allergies." Kurt convinced him.

"Okay, I'll go." Blaine replied. "But you call me if you need anything. You understand?"

"Yes." Kurt replied. "Go! Your friend is waiting for you. He called and said that he'd meet you at the stadium. He forgot our address, but knows how to get to the stadium."

"Yup, sounds like Sam." Blaine replied. "Okay, I'm going to head out now. Call me if you need anything." he added before grabbing his coat and heading out of the apartment. He took the subway down to the stadium and then went inside where he found Sam.

"Hey dude!" Sam said, giving Blaine a huge hug.

"It's so great to see you." Blaine replied.

"You too dude." Sam added. "How's married life treating you?"  
"It's good." Blaine told him. "We're getting along a lot better. I think being at different schools helps. We have distance from each other. Kurt's home sick tonight actually. I felt bad leaving him."

"Aww that sucks." Sam said. "What's he sick with?"

"Just allergies." Blaine replied. "but, he's miserable."

"Tell him I hope he feels better." Sam said. Then, they headed inside of the stadium and found their seats. They grabbed food along the way and then ate in their seats as they watched the kickoff. All throughout the game, Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. At half time, he explained to Sam that he needed to leave and then made plans to meet up again another time. Sam completely understood and gave Blaine a hug before leaving.

Blaine headed home and opened the door to the apartment. Kurt was where he had left him on the couch. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, breaking off in a cough.

"The game wasn't that good." Blaine said. "So, I left early to come be with my husband."

"It's tied 21-21 in the last minute in the fourth quarter." Kurt told him, coughing once again. "I'm no expert, but I don't think it can get more intense than that."

"So I love my husband more than a football game. Sue me!" Blaine laughed. "Now scoot over." he added crawling onto the couch with Kurt.

"You're too good to me." Kurt replied. "I really didn't need you to come home. Me and my snot would have been fine." he finished just in time to let out a sneeze into his elbow, trying to eschew himself as far away from Blaine as possible.

"Well I promised to be here in sickness and health." Blaine told him, handing him a tissue. "That means I signed up for you and your snot."

"How romantic," Kurt laughed. "I promise to love you, snot and all."

"Snot and all." Blaine repeated with a laugh. "So did you really watch the whole game?" he asked.

"Oh hell no. Sam texted me and told me you were coming." Kurt told him. "I watched maybe two minutes. I still don't understand why you like football. I guess I'll have to love you regardless of that."

"We should rewrite our vows. I'll always love you even though you like football and even when you're full of snot." Blaine replied, making Kurt laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt told him, cuddling closer into his husband's chest.

 **Sometimes marriage isn't always romantic. It's nice to see our boys loving each other through the good and bad. Please send me some prompts! I'm running out. Thanks!**

 **Klainelover1997**


	9. Christmas

"So, I was thinking…" Kurt began one morning at breakfast. "I think we should go on a vacation just the two of us. Our honeymoon did get cut short after all."

"Sure, I think that's a great idea." Blaine replied. "When do you go on Christmas break for NYADA?" he asked.

"On the 22nd." Kurt replied. "That's not enough time to go on a vacation before Christmas and we both know we can't afford to fly to Ohio and go on a vacation. I have an idea! What if we have everyone here for Christmas?"

"Are you sure? Hosting a holiday is a big responsibility." Blaine said. "You'd be cooking for a lot of people - Your dad, Carole, my mom, Cooper, and probably Rachel and Jesse. That's eight people.

"I'm sure I can handle it Blaine." Kurt told him. "I've been cooking since I was 9."

"If you're sure, I say go for." Blaine replied. "I'd be nice to have everyone here. My mom still hasn't seen the apartment. And if means I can go on a second honeymoon with you, I'm all for it."

"Ooh! I'm so excited! I have to go call my Dad, and your mom, and Rach. You can call Cooper though. And, I have to look for vacation spots. I'm feeling like a ski lodge kind of place. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes honey, a ski lodge sounds great." Blaine replied. Kurt let out an excited shriek and pressed a kiss to Blaine's head before hurrying off to plan. Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Seeing his husband so excited make him feel so happy.

About a week later, It was Christmas and snow was falling peacefully outside. Blaine opened his eyes and looked to the other side of the bed, where his husband was supposed to be. He got up and wandered into the kitchen, his hair curly standing up at all angles. Kurt was in there cooking frantically. "Babe, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm cooking! There's so much to do." Kurt exclaimed. "Our parents will be here in just a few hours."  
"It's only five in the morning." Blaine replied, yawning. "Come on, come back to bed with me." he added, coming up behind Kurt and kissing his neck.

"No, stop, stop, I need to focus." Kurt said, breaking from Blaine's grasp. Blaine sighed and backed up. He had tried to warn Kurt that hosting Christmas would be stressful, but he didn't think now was a good time to say, "I told you so." So, instead of crowding Kurt, Blaine went to take a shower and get ready for the day. When he was finished, he came out and found Kurt still frantically trying to get ready.

"Do you need me to do anything babe?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't reply, just frantically shook his head. Blaine backed off and made himself busy in the other room. Suddenly he got a text from his mom. "Kurt, my mom and your parents are here." he called.

"Oh God, I'm not ready!" Kurt said, trying to finish whatever he was doing.

"I'm going to go meet them and bring them upstairs." Blaine added as he disappeared downstairs. Once downstairs, he saw Burt, Carole and his mom outside. "Hey mom!" he said happily.

"Oh honey, it's so good to see you!" Pam said, pulling her son into a huge hug "Merry Christmas." After, he broke away and gave Burt and Carole a hug before taking them upstairs. Once inside, Kurt stopped what he was doing and gave his parents a hug.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Kurt said, happily, but still very stressed. "Where's Cooper?

"Oh he couldn't get a flight, honey." Pam told them.

"Oh so, it'll just be us and then Rachel and Jesse." Kurt replied.

"Actually, Rachel just texted me. She has a migraine, so she and Jesse are just going stay home for Christmas." Blaine informed him.

"Oh…" Kurt said with a sigh. "I umm have to run to get something from our bedroom for a second. I'll be right back." Blaine however knew that voice, so he followed his husband back to their bedroom. "Nothing is going right!" Kurt said, tears in his eyes. "Cooper, Rachel and Jesse aren't coming. There's too much food now. I already screwed up desert, so we don't have that!"

"Kurt, sweetie, calm down." Blaine said pulling him into a hug. "We'll see Cooper, Rachel and Jesse another time. We'll have leftovers of your delicious dinner that we can eat even after today. I can run out and get some dessert. Everything is going to be okay."

"I just wanted everything to be perfect…" Kurt said.

"Sweetie, nothing ever goes perfectly." Blaine replied. "That's just life. Just stop stressing and be happy that we're here on Christmas with our parents."

"Thanks. You always know how to handle my crazy." Kurt said with a smile.

"We both know how to handle that. You're pretty good at handling my crazy too." Blaine replied. "Now, let's head back out there." Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand. Together they went back into the kitchen where Carole and Pam had already taken over the dinner.

"Why don't you boys go relax with Burt in the living room?" Carole suggested.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "You don't need help?"

"We're fine honey." Pam replied. Kurt was about to protest when Blaine pulled him away. They went into the living room and took a seat on the couch. They talked with Burt until dinner was ready and then they sat down to eat. The five of them talked happily and then exchanged presents afterwards. Kurt and Blaine hadn't exchanged anything, because they had pooled their money for the vacation after the holiday. By the end of the night, everyone was tired. Burt and Carole were cuddled on the one couch while Pam sat on the other with Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was pressed up against Blaine's chest, his eyelids drooping heavily.

"He'd always do the same thing as a kid." Burt laughed. "He'd wake up so early and then be passed out around like eight o'clock."

"I know he's exhausted. He wanted today to be perfect." Blaine replied, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Sure, sounds like my son." Burt laughed. "We should get going to our hotel."

"Me too." Pam chimed in. "You should probably get your husband to bed."

"You guys really don't have to go." Blaine offered.

"You're looking a little tired youself Anderson." Burt replied. "Go to 'll get out of your hair. Also, have fun on your vacation."

"We will. Thanks Burt." Blaine replied. He waved to the three of them as they left and then cuddled closer to Kurt. "Kurt...wake up. We have to go to bed."

"Umm...where is everyone?" Kurt mumbled.

"They left honey." Blaine replied. "Let's go to sleep." he added standing up and helping Kurt into the bedroom. "The most important thing is that Christmas is over. Now we can focus on our vacation." he said with a smile.

"Yay" Kurt mumbled sleepily. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine replied. "You did such a great job today." he told him, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Aww our boys are so cute. And Blaine knows how to handles Kurt's stress so well. :) Leave some prompts. Thanks**

 **Klainelover1997**


	10. Vacation Part 1

After Christmas was over, Kurt and Blaine went into full blown travel mode. Instead of taking a small honeymoon, they decided to go big and head to ski resort in Colorado. "Kurt, honey, have you seen my red sweater?" Blaine called from the bedroom where he was rooting through drawers.

"It's in the laundry room." Kurt called back from the bathroom, where he was packing up his toiletries. He hear Blaine run from the bedroom to the laundry, looking for the sweater. "You better hurry. Our flight leaves in almost two hours. We need to go."

"I know. I'm almost packed!" Blaine replied, zipping his suitcase. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, wheeling it out of the bedroom. Once in the kitchen, Blaine saw his husband standing there in his puffy blue coat, beanie on his head leaning on his suitcase.

"Babe, I have been ready for almost fifteen minutes." Kurt replied. "Come on. I called a cab and it's waiting downstairs."

"Man I'm glad I married a planner." Blaine replied.

"Well you know, one of us has to make sure we get places on time." Kurt replied, leaning in to gently place a peck on his husband's list. "Now come on, there is a suite waiting for us in Colorado." Blaine nodded and grabbed his suitcase before following his husband downstairs to the cab. They placed their bags in the trunk and then got in the backseat, making sure to tell the driver which airport they were headed to.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine and Kurt arrived at JFK international airport and headed inside. They both checked their larger bags and then went through security. Luckily the plane was there on time, so they boarded shortly after. "What seats are we again?" Blaine asked.

"Um row B seats 1 and 2." Kurt replied, looking at the tickets.

"Here they are." Blaine told him with a smile, pointing to the seats. They stored their carry-ons in the overhead compartment and then took a seat, Kurt sitting by the window.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit by the window?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sure." Blaine replied, his body tense. Kurt could see something was wrong with his husband. He was about to ask what was wrong when the captain began speaking over the intercom.

"Welcome passengers. We are about to take so make sure your seat belts are fastened." came the voice. Kurt watched as Blaine fastened his seatbelt very fast.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Kurt asked, grabbing his husband's hand.

"I-I really don't like planes." Blaine said. "But, I'll be fine as soon as we take off." Kurt took Blaine's hand and kissed it.

"I'm right here. I promise, it'll be fine." Kurt replied. "Just think about tonight. We'll be alone in that big suite...with the king sized bed." he whispered making Blaine smile. The engine began to roar and Blaine tensed up, so Kurt continued talking. "Think about that huge bathroom with the jacuzzi tub that we can soak in, and just lie in each other's arms." Once they were off the ground Blaine seemed to relax. The rest of the flight went smoothly and they landed in Colorado around eight at night. They left the airport after claiming their bags and headed to the resort, where they checked in.

After, they headed up to the suite and walked in and were amazed. The room was huge. There was a large king sized bed with rose petals laying over it. There was a tiny sitting area with two couches and a television. Off the bedroom was the bathroom complete with a sink, a glass shower, toilet and huge jacuzzi bathtub. "Oh my god, this is gorgeous." Kurt said in awe.

"I don't think I've ever stayed somewhere this nice." Blaine replied.

"Me either." Kurt agreed. They set their bags down and the took a seat on the bed, which felt like heaven. Both boys laid back and cuddled into one another's embrace. "I'm so glad I married you."

"Me too." Blaine replied. "I love you so much." Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Now, I know that I promised you a huge bubble bath in that tub, but…" Kurt began.

"I'm exhausted." Blaine admitted.

"God thank you. Me too." Kurt replied with a huge sigh of relief. "We have the whole trip to do that. For now can we just sleep?" he asked his husband.

"Honestly, there is nothing that I'd rather do right now then sleep in this huge comfortable bed with you." Blaine replied.

"Nothing?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Well, maybe there is one thing." Blaine added, sending a flirty smile in his husband's direction. Kurt crawled over to the other side of the bed and then sent Blaine a smile before turning off the lights. The only sounds that could be heard after that were the rustling of sheets and comforters along with the clothes being ripped from their bodies. Needless to say, both boys had caught a second wind and decided that sleeping could wait just a little while.

 **Aww so cute :) What else should the boys do on their skiing trip? Let me know! Thanks!**

 **Klainelover1997**


	11. Vacation Part 2

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine got up early and headed down to the dining room to eat breakfast. "So, I was thinking about what we should do today," Blaine began.

"Oh! Me too!" Kurt exclaimed. "The spa is supposed to be amazing!"

"I...I was actually thinking we'd try some skiing." Blaine mentioned quietly.

"Skiing? Honey have you met me?" Kurt asked. "I'm not very good at things that require...coordination."

"You can dance." Blaine reminded him playfully. "Just try it. We didn't come to Colorado just to sit in our hotel room."

"Oh really, I wasn't really planning on leaving too often." Kurt said with a wink.

"Nope, you're not distracting me." Blaine persisted. "I want to go skiing. Please?" he asked with large puppy dog eyes. Kurt finally let out a sigh.

"Fine, we can go skiing." he agreed, which made his husband light up. However, five minutes into skiing Kurt knew he made a mistake. Strapped onto the long skis, Kurt felt like he couldn't move. "How did I let you talk me into this?" Kurt exclaimed trying to keep from falling...again.

"You're doing pretty well." Blaine told him, trying to encourage his husband.

"I wiped out like four times already with you holding onto me." Kurt argued.

"Well, you're getting a hang of moving with the skis on so that's something." Blaine added. "Maybe we should try a tiny hill."

"Do you want me to kill myself?" Kurt asked. "Am I not a good enough husband? Is that why we went skiing? So you can get rid of me?" he joked.

"You won't kill yourself. I'll be by your side the entire time." Blaine told him. "Okay, you ready?" Kurt let out a sigh and then slowly made his way over to the bunny hill.

"Okay, t-this is really high." Kurt stuttered. "Don't you dare let go."

" Take a deep breath. Just lean and try to keep your skis straight." Blaine told him.

"I'm freaking serious Blaine. Don't let go." He yelled, digging his nails into Blaine's arm. Together Blaine began leading Kurt down the hill. "Oh shit! We're moving. No, stop stop, I want to stop!" he freaked out as they picked up speed. As they go to the bottom, Blaine tried to tell him to stop, but Kurt couldn't focus. He fell, bringing Blaine down on top of him. They both lay on the snow out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't answer right away. Then he heard the sound of giggles erupting from Kurt's mouth, which made Blaine laugh too. "I guess I should have taught you how to stop better." he admitted.

"You think?" Kurt laughed. "Can we go to the spa now? I'd like to make it known that I tried this and told you I'd suck at this."

"Your effort is known." Blaine replied. "I think we can be done for the day…"

"Or the trip." Kurt replied. "I think you owe me some hot chocolate for my effort."

"I think that can be done...MC Hot Chocolate." Blaine replied as he stood up and then extended his hands down to his husband. He had to give him credit. He did try and that was all that was important.

 **Sorry this is short! I was on a school trip but I wanted to update!**

 **Klainelover1997**


	12. Vacation Part 3

When New Year's Eve finally came, it was a happy and sad moment. Both Kurt and Blaine were excited for the holiday, but a little sad to have to leave their nice vacation so soon. On their last night, Kurt and Blaine were cuddled on the couch in their sitting area in their room. They had ordered a few bottles of champagne earlier and Kurt was a little tipsy.

"This is so nice." Kurt said, giggling softly and taking another sip of champagne.

"It is." Blaine agreed. "Are you just about done with this champagne?" he asked his very tipsy husband.

"No." Kurt replied sassily, pulling his drink away. "I am most certainly not done." he retorted.

"You're going to regret that in the morning." Blaine joked.

"Am not!" Kurt said defiantly.

"Honey, don't take this the wrong way." Blaine began. "But you are a lightweight."

"I'm a lightweight?" Kurt asked with a laugh. "You are the one who can barely drink one beer without getting drunk."

"Kurt, I have one kidney! I'm not supposed to drink anyway." Blaine argued. Kurt made a face knowing not to argue with that fact. Blaine had only taken a few sips of his drink while Kurt had drank many glasses. "I have an idea. Let's put this down and you come with me." Blaine began, taking Kurt's glass and setting it on the table. Then, he grabbed his husband's hand and led him to the middle of the floor.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked, drunkenly stumbling along.

"We are going to dance." Blaine said, getting the music ready. The music began to play and the sound of "All of Me" filled the room.

"I am too drunk for this." Kurt laughed.

"Whose fault is that?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into his arms and holding him close.

"Yours." Kurt laughed out a smile on his face. "You let me keep drinking."  
"Oh yes, because it's so easy to stop you." Blaine retorted playfully.

"Point made. Let's just dance. You're going to need to hold me up." Kurt replied, leaning his head onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just smiled and began singing the song into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled back and cuddled closer to his husband. When the song finished, the boys looked up at the clock. There was ten second left in the year.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.." They said together. When the clock struck midnight, Blaine leaned in and a placed a kiss on his husbands lips. "Happy New Year." he whispered.

"Happy New Year." Kurt replied sleepily into his husband's shoulder. Blaine laughed at his drunk sleepy husband. He helped him over to bed and they cuddled together, falling asleep in one another's arms. The next morning, Blaine woke up first. They had a three o'clock flight, so he figured they should get ready to leave.

"Kurt, honey, wake up." Blaine whispered. Kurt groaned and tried to bury himself further under the covers.

"Oww…" He groaned. "My head." Blaine tried to hold back his laughter, knowing this was absolutely an "I told you so" moment. "Just say it…" Kurt groaned.

"Say what?" Blaine asked, playing dumb.

"Say I told you so." Kurt mumbled.

"No, seeing you like this is enough." Blaine replied. "Do you want me to get you something?" he asked.

"Some motrin please." Kurt replied.

"Anything babe." Blaine replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt answered back as he cuddled under the covers. Blaine went into the bathroom and got his husband some motrin. This wasn't how Blaine expected to spend the first day of the year, but any day with Kurt was worth living. He just prayed they had some sunglasses to go home or Blaine feared his husband's headache just might get work.

 **Sorry this is a day late guys! Yesterday was like my last day of high school ever and I was pretty busy. But here you go!**


	13. Wisdom Teeth

When Blaine came home from, Kurt could instantly tell something was wrong with his husband. Blaine looked pale, nervous, and really upset. "Blaine, honey? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I went to the dentist today." he began.

"And?" Kurt replied. "Do you have a cavity or something?"

"The dentist said that my wisdom teeth are all impacted and pushing on my back teeth." Blaine replied. "They're messing with my other teeth and I need to get them out." he said nervously.

"Did you make an appointment?" Kurt asked. "Normally, you need to make those months in advance.

"Well, I must be special because the dentist made mine for tomorrow. He didn't want to let them in there any longer." Blaine replied exasperated. "He kept talking about how if we didn't get all four of them out, they could grow close to this nerve in my face and when they did the surgery I could get paralyzed." he exclaimed. Kurt gave his husband a smile and walked over to him, bring him into his arms.

"Honey, I think that's a worse case scenario." Kurt told him. "They told me about that when I had mine out years ago. I can't believe that you're just getting yours out actually." he added.

"Kurt, I'm so nervous." Blaine confessed. "I hate surgery."

"You did fine with your eye surgery." Kurt reminded him.

"I was freakin drugged up the whole time!" Blaine said.

"Well, they're going to drug you up this time too." Kurt reminded him, but Blaine just continued to pout. "Would it make you feel better if I was with you when they put you under and when you woke up?" Blaine nodded and Kurt gave him a smile and a hug. "Then, I'll be there. I promise." And Kurt kept that promise. The next morning, Kurt and Blaine woke up early and headed across town to the oral surgeon. Blaine was visibly shaking in the cab and Kurt was pretty sure that even if Blaine had the option to eat, he wouldn't be able. When they got to the clinic, Blaine checked in and brought back a clipboard with questions for him to fill out.

Ten minutes later, the door to the office opened and one of the dental assistants came out. "Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" she called.

"T-that's me." Blaine replied, standing up from the chair he was in. "I-is it okay if my husband comes back with me until I'm put under?" he asked, praying the answer was yes.

"Yeah, sure." the girl replied with a smile. "Both of you can come on back." Kurt got up and followed the dental assistant with Blaine. Once in the room, Blaine took a seat in the chair and Kurt sat down next to him. Blaine instantly reached for Kurt's hand and gripped it tightly.

"It's going to be alright." Kurt whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple. Blaine was shaking once again.

"Sweetheart, I promise you won't feel a thing." the woman replied. "All I do is prick you once with the IV and then we'll give you the anesthesia. After that you'll be out."

"O-okay, j-just do it." Blaine stuttered, closing his eyes. The woman inserted the IV and Blaine jumped slightly.

"Alright, the hard part's over." she told him. "I'm going to give you the anesthesia now."

"I'll see you when you wake up." Kurt whispered just before Blaine went under. After, he left the waiting from while the oral surgeon removed Blaine's wisdom teeth. About and hour and half later, the dental assistant called Kurt back. Blaine was still asleep and had thick wads of gauze stuck in both sides of his mouth.

"He should wake up anytime now." the woman told Kurt."

"Blaine, honey, it's time to wake up." Kurt said softly. "It's all done. You can wake up." Slowly, Blaine started to stir and opened his eyes. "There you are." Kurt said happily.

" 'here am I?" Blaine slurred.

"You're at the doctor. You had your teeth out." Kurt told him, trying not to laugh. Instantly, Blaine got a panicked look on his face and reached for his mouth.

" They 'ook all of them?" he asked.

"No honey, they didn't take all of your teeth." Kurt told him. Still distressed Blaine felt blindly around his mouth.

"I don't 'ave a tongue." he said, to started to cry. "It's gone."

"Sweetie, you're okay." Kurt told him. "And you have a tongue. It's just numb from the medicine. Are you ready to go home?"

" 'ith you?" he asked.

"Yup," Kurt replied. "Everything is ready to go. Do you want to go home?" Blaine nodded his extremely swollen face. Kurt helped him up and then helped him to the cab. "I just want to apologize in advance." he told the cab driver. "He just had his wisdom teeth taken out, so he's a little out of it."

"It's alright." the cab driver replied. "I'm sure it'll be a funny ride home." Once Blaine was situated Kurt got in the car and pulled out his phone to record his very loopy husband.

"Blaine, honey, how do you feel?" he asked, making sure his phone was recording.

"I feel like a hundred bucks." Blaine replied, his mouth gaping and his head lolling to the side. "I feel like a superhero. Imma help people." Kurt just laughed.

"Honey, what do you see outside?" he asked, just to see what else his husband would say. Blaine sat up and looked out the window.

"I see too many people and the buildings are so tall." he slurred. "Are we ants?" he asked seriously.

"No, we're humans." Kurt laughed.

"Oh, good." Blaine replied. "I thought we were ants." Then, he looked back out the window and began waving to the people outside. "Hi! Hi!" he yelled, but of course the people didn't reply. "They don't 'ike me." Blaine said, clearly upset.

"Honey, they can't hear you." Kurt told him. "The window is up." Blaine looked at him like he was crazy and then he looked back and gently touched the glass of the window and continued to poke it. Luckily, they got to their apartment building and Kurt got Blaine upstairs. Once inside they were greeted by Lily and Louie. Blaine lit up and smiled, trying to pet the two animals while Kurt maneuvered him to the couch. "Blaine, do you want some ice cream?" he asked and Blaine eagerly nodded. Kurt went into the kitchen and put some ice cream in a cone and grabbed one for himself as well before returning to his husband. "Here honey. Just lick it okay." Blaine took it in his hands and began licking the ice cream.

" 'ow does your ice cream taste?" he asked.

"It's good." Kurt replied. "Do you like yours?" he asked.

"It...is fucking delicious!" he proclaimed, making Kurt laugh. He knew he was in for a long night. A few hours later, Blaine came around and was starting to feel the pain from the surgery. "Kurt, my face hurts." he told him.

"Finally, I was wondering when that anesthesia was going to wear off." Kurt replied. "I'll go and get your medicine. You have got to see this video I took of you." Kurt quickly grabbed the medicine and the retreated back to their room where he had moved Blaine. He gave his husband the medicine and then pulled up the video for him to watch.

"Oh god, I was so out of it." Blaine said. "Please tell me you haven't shown anyone."

"Oh honey, it is already on facebook and has 22 likes and 13 comments." Kurt told him. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a star like all the other wisdom teeth reaction videos." Blaine groaned and flung his head back on the pillow. At least this whole process was over, even if it was memorialized on Facebook.

 **Hey guys! I'm so I haven't updated in like forever. I am dealing with some seriously bad writers block. It's crazy. When I was in school all i did was think about fanfiction and now that I have all this time to think I've got nothing. I'm looking for an idea for a longer story. Those are really what I like to do. So if any of you have idea just to jumpstart my brain that would be great and very much appreciated. Thanks!**

 **Klainelover1997**

 **p.s. I just saw Darren in Hedwig and it was so amazing! *still fangirl* and I recognized his bodyguard and was able to see him walk into the theater! It was great!**


	14. Rainy Days

**Hey guys! Here is an update. It's not very long, but anything to break my writers block is something I call a success. This is inspired by the fact that it is rainy like crazy where I live (really...there is a river of runoff water going through my backyard) and I had to be outside today and got soaking wet. Plus...if I had an awesome fiance or boyfriend like Kurt and Blaine do, this is exactly how I'd like to spend my rainy day.**

Looking up at the dark clouds, Blaine could already tell that a big storm was on its way. The sky was dark...and looked a bit unforgiving. He turned to his bag and searched through it. Shit...no umbrella. He let out a sigh as he began to walk faster. As he was walking, Blaine felt a drop of water fall onto his forehead. "God I hate rain…" he muttered, knowing the real storm was about to begin. Blaine was about six blocks from home. It really wasn't that far away, even in a storm...or so he thought.

Suddenly there was a bright shot of lightning that lit up the sky that was followed by a loud pang of thunder that echoed off the surrounding skyscrapers. Then, came the rain. It started off as just a drizzle, but quickly turned into a fierce storm. Blaine began to run, holding his bag close to his chest to protect the contents inside as much as he could. The wind whipped his face as he ran, hopping over puddles...and accidentally stepping in a few that succeeded in soaking through not only his shoes, but socks as well. By the time he reached home, Blaine was soaked to the bone. His gel had been washed away and his curls had broken from their prison and were now plastered to his forehead, going in all different directions. Shivering from the cold, Blaine pushed his key into the front door of their apartment and turned it until the door opened. Inside, Kurt was nestled on the couch, dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a comfortable sweater, nursing a cup of tea.

"Oh honey…" Kurt cooed getting up from his spot on the couch over to his dripping husband. "I was hoping you had stopped somewhere. I got a bit wet, but was lucky. I was pretty much home when it started to drizzle."

"Y-yeah m-my t-timing s-sucks." Blaine replied, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"Go change and take a hot shower." Kurt told him. "I'll make you some tea and we'll snuggle on the couch." Blaine nodded and began making his way further into apartment, making sure to take off his waterlogged shoes first. He walked into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes, setting them on the floor, rather than the hamper. Then, Blaine moved to turn on the shower. The hot water filled the tub sending steam into the air and luckily began warming Blaine up. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over his body. It felt so good...so warm.

When he was finished, Blaine got out and wrapped a towel around his body before walking next to door to his and Kurt's shared bedroom. He grabbed a pair of flannel pajama pants and a long sleeved white t-shirt and pulled both of them onto his body. Knowing his hair would air dry, he left it go and walked into the living room where Kurt was waiting. His husband gave him a smile as he held out the tea.

"Thanks." Blaine said, sniffling a bit as he took a sip. He set the mug on the coffee table and then positioned himself on the couch so that his head was resting on Kurt's chest, a thick fleece blanket covering both of them. "I hate the rain in New York."

"I know you do." Kurt replied with a smile as he ran his fingers through Blaine's soft curly hair. "Did you at least have a good day before the rain?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was okay." Blaine replied. "My classes were good. I'm just glad to be home with you. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kurt replied. "Now, what do you say? Season three of Orange is the New Black is up. Want to watch some?"

" Definitely." Blaine sniffled, cuddling himself further into his husband's lap. Kurt turned on the show while he and Blaine settled in. Halfway through the first episode, Kurt heard little snores coming from Blaine's nose and looked down to find his husband peacefully asleep. He leaned down and placed a kiss onto Blaine's forehead before nestling further into the couch, making sure not to wake his sleeping husband. He reached out and turned off the show and closed his own eyes. Rainy days sucked when they were apart, but when they got to be together….Rainy days were actually okay.

 **Also, I do have a new concept for a multi-chaptered fic. I however have been having trouble with the motivation to finish those. Normally, I post when I write a chapter right away...I'm not doing that this time. I want to try to get a good bit of it finished before it even reached you guys. That way I'm invested! Below is the main idea. Let me know what you think.**

Getting the opportunity to go to a prestigious music summer camp, like Rosewood Performing Arts Camp, feels almost like a dream for Kurt Hummel. However, when Kurt meets his new roommate, he finds out that for some people this camp is nothing but a nightmare. Throughout the summer, the boys help each other through the challenges they encounter and find something special within themselves along the way. **Set before Kurt and Blaine meet in Canon**


End file.
